Maybe
by MyUsernameIsAlwaysTakenToo
Summary: My first ever fic. Kate wakes up from a coma after four months. Castle is there when she wakes up. There's a better summary inside. Just give it a chance. It's Caskett. You know you want to.
1. Waking Up

**Ok, so this is this first time I've ever written anything except English assignments. Sooooo if you choose to be a wonderful person and review my first story, please be at least somewhat nice. If you're nice, I'll give you a cookie...or at least try to write another story...anyways, so this contains spoilers for the season 3 finale. If you have seen it, good. Skip this stupid ramble and read the story. If you haven't seen it but wish to hate yourself for the rest of eternity, then you may also skip this part, and read the story. If you're here to sue me for using characters that are (sadly) not mine, then I'll make it official: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CASTLE CREATORS/WRITERS/ETC. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. There. Happy? Good. **

**Quick summary that (hopefully) sucks a little less than the original one: Kate woke up from a four month coma to find none other than Rick Castle at her side. What exactly does she remember from before she passed out? The answers are all below... :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Kate! Stay with me Kate. I love you. I love you, Kate."

The words rang through my ears as I began to lose consciousness. I tried to smile, tried to tell him how I felt as a tear ran down my cheek. I wanted to say it. Tried to tell him I love him too, but no words came out as I slowly closed my eyes, letting the pain lead me into the darkness.

...

Chapter 1 – Waking Up

I tried to open my eyes, but I quickly squeezed them shut. I heard the steady beeping of...is that a heart monitor? What happened? I opened my eyes again, bracing myself for the harsh glare of florescent lights. Once they were open, I heard a man's voice.

"Kate! You're awake!"

As he reached for the call button, I realized his voice sounded slightly familiar.

"I was so worried about you. Oh thank God you're awake. They said you weren't gonna make it. They wanted to pull the plug months ago but we didn't let them. We insisted that our Beckett was a fighter. And now you're awake."

As he rambled, he pulled me into a hug. Wait. Was that...? Was he crying? When he pulled away I could see his red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Yep. He was crying. I stared blankly at him trying to figure out what was happening. Trying to use my voice. I finally mustered up the strength so hoarsely say those three words. The words I've been trying to say since I woke up.

"Who are you?"

"Beckett- it- it's me. Castle."

He seemed so hurt by the fact that I couldn't remember him. It was heart-wrenching. I felt like a jerk. I could tell that this man, Castle, cared about me. A lot. To be honest, I felt a strange connection with him. I cared about him, too. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that there was no one else I'd rather be with at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I have to admit that that wasn't the best chapter ever written, but it got the point across right? Also, as far as I know, the other chapters will be better. Probably. If you want to know how this works out, leave me a review and I'll post the next chapter. Actually, I'll probably post it anyways. You should still review though. Reviews are fun. Unless they're mean. That's less fun. I do appreciate some constuctive critisism though. :) Hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Realization

**OK, by popular demand (and by popular I do mean exactly one review...) I present to you...Chapter 2! Thanks to LarinaK for requesting the next chapter! Also, i added to that chapter to try to make it less abrupt...(LarinaK- I have to agree, it was abrupt, that was mostly why i wasn't too fond of that chapter.) Also, I just have to say that this is also a pretty short chapter, but I wasn't sure how to expand. Maybe I'll combine chapters...hmm anyways, still don't own anything! If you review, you'll be my new best friend. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that I'm an NYPD homicide detective, my boss, who was like another father to me, was killed by the men who killed my mother, I was shot at his funeral, and I've been in a coma for four months?"<p>

I said this with a slight laugh of skepticism. It _was_ a pretty strange story. I mean, would you believe it?

"Actually, it's four months, two weeks, five days and..."

He glanced at his watch for a moment.

"Seventeen hours."

I was taken aback by his accuracy. No ordinary friend would remember the exact time someone was shot. I know I wouldn't. Maybe he cared about me more than I originally thought...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I looked up from my box of Chinese food, (that Castle had sneaked in of course), and I was met with piercing blue eyes. There it was again. That connection. That spark.

"You know Beckett, I've been thinking..."

I rolled my eyes at him jokingly, smiled, and said, without thinking:

"Come on, Castle, how many times have I told you not to do that? You'll hurt yourself."

At first, by the look on his face, I thought that I had upset him. Just when I was about to clarify that I was kidding, I noticed that he wasn't upset, he was shocked. That's when I realized...it had been a week and I hadn't remembered anything, until now.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I was sitting in my hospital bed , left alone with my thoughts for the first time since I woke up. Castle hadn't left my side until a couple of days ago, when I started having other visitors. My dad had visited, along with Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito. Martha and Alexis had visited too. Of course I had no clue who anyone was at the time. It had been a couple of days since I had spoken to Castle, which was also the first and last time I remembered anything from before the funeral. Even though I didn't remember him, I felt strange calling Captain Montgomery's funeral anything other than that. Calling it 'the shooting' made me feel like I was taking attention away from him. I was trying not to think about that. I tried remembering good things about my life instead of the bad parts. The doctor said that I needed to let the amnesia run its course, but I felt too vulnerable not knowing anything. I needed to remember who I was. What I meant to others. What they meant to me. I looked through my bag of personal belongings and found my wallet. I pulled out my drivers license and stared it. At my photo, my birthday...nothing. Not a blip on the radar. I kept staring at it or a good five minutes before I broke down, sobbing into my pillow. I was glad I was alone. I felt too vulnerable. Too small. Like the shell of a person who once led a fulfilling life, not that I knew if I did or not. But that's what I felt. And it sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, pretty short chapter. It just seemed like a good place to end it. Don't worry, I'll review and re-edit before I post the next chapter, you know, try to make it longerless abrupt...**


	3. Coming Home

***Ahem* Please forgive me for failing at writing long chapters. They seemed a lot longer originally. Also, I have tried adding on today, and since I wrote this a couple weeks ago, at 2 AM, I was in a completely different mindset than I am now. What I'm trying to say, is that me adding on to a story that I have already written, is a BAD idea. Like you never wanna see what happened with that. Seriously. Bad news people. Anywho, This chaper is a liiiitttllee teeny bit shorter than the last one...I think. Ok, I admit it, this entire story couldv'e just been a freakishly long oneshot with a lot - - a LOT of chapter breaks. Hence the multichap. So even though it's short, it doesn't suck (or so I've heard) so let's just enjoy it... :) on a side note: I apologize for using the word also so much! i never noticed that til now) Rate. Review. Add to your favorites. Do this because you want more chapters :) Seriously. If you get lucky, I'll just post the rest right now...but in order to do that, I need your reviews to tell me to! :) hehehe! Oh, and a very special shout out to a very special person! BoothIsHot! Love ya Erica! and remeber, I posted this because you told me to, so really, this is for you. Yay you! **

* * *

><p>"Knock Knock! How's my favorite amnesiac?"<p>

Castle spoke in the most cheerful voice he could muster. I couldn't help but smile at his optimism. I smile a lot when he's around.

"Good news! The doctor said you can go home! Now come on, get dressed. I'll get you some caannddyy."

_Hmm...candy that sounds good...I think. _

"I'd love to get some candy, Castle, but right now I think I just need to get home."

He smiled this little "I knew you would say that" grin. He has such a cute smile. Kind of goofy. It's sweet.

"I figured you would say that, so I brought it with me. Here."

He handed me a box of candy called Junior Mints. I looked at him, slightly confused, but before I could ask he said:

"They're your favorite. Now eat up, we gotta get you strong for the ride home."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I was staring out of the window of Castle's car, wracking my brain for some memory - - ANY memory- about myself.

" What's going on in that mind of yours Beckett?

"Oh, um, nothing. Sorry. I was just trying to remember."

With that, he quickly pulled over and looked me in the eyes, but I looked away. He grabbed my hand and I looked over at him.

"Don't you ever-_ever-_apologize for wanting to find yourself. You are extraordinary, Kate, and you deserve to know why."

The rest of the drive was silent. I looked over at his face and I could tell he was worried that I wouldn't remember. I was too.

"We're here. Welcome home."

…...

I got out of the car and Castle led me to my apartment. As he opened the door, the lights came on. I looked into the room to see a projector, surrounded by my friends and my father. You probably remember the part about the party, because you were there, but there was a banner with 'Welcome home, Katie!' in big gold letters.

"What's going on?"

I was really confused, I didn't know you guys cared about me that much. Then Lanie explained to me that even though I didn't remember at the time, They all loved me and were very happy I was home. And living, of course. Her explanation was the single most comforting thing that I had heard all day, and possibly since I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's short. But, as my English teacher always said "An essay should be like a mini skirt: Long enough to cover the subject, short enough to keep it interesting" So i guess that makes this less of a chapter, and more of an essay! Oh well :) you guys seem to like it anyways. so that's a plus! :) Remember: reviews are always welcome. Always. Unless you're in a bad mood and feel like being mean. Remember what we learned from Bambi, specifcally Thumper. "If you can't say nothin nice, don't say nothin at all." For real, if you don't like it, be constructive or just dont review and stop reading. So far no hate though, which is a good start. Love ya! :)<strong>


	4. Family

**Ok, wow. It's another short chapter (shocker!) But really, in all honesty, this is AFTER I've added on. I'm not proud of this. I fully understand bad reviews after this one.**

* * *

><p>After about two hours of a very awkward, yet soothing party, it was time for pictures. Apparently Castle and my father made a slide show of their favorite pictures of me. I looked up from where I was sitting in front of the couch and saw the first slide. It was a picture taken a few days before the funeral, I was told. In the picture, I was standing between Castle and who I assume was Captain Montgomery. Lanie and Esposito (who Castle had referred to as "Esplaine") were standing to my right, next to the Captain. Ryan was next to Castle on my left, and my father was standing behind me. At the top of the picture were two words. Words that brought so much comfort to me during such a difficult time: My Family.<p>

…...

We flipped through the pictures, all reminiscing about the past, fantasizing about the future. All except me of course. Actually...all except me and Castle...he had been really quiet all evening. I wasn't too concerned though, because I figured that maybe it was normal for him. He pressed the button to go to the next picture. The picture was of me putting on ice skates, my hair braided with a huge smile on my face, like I didn't have a care in the world. My dad started telling the story of that picture.

"Your mother took that photo. You were about nineteen. It was almost Christmas, and you and your mom went ice skating while I wrapped the presents."

He looked as if he was about to cry, and then said in a softer tone,

"She loved you so much Katie."

We finished looking through the pictures, most of which were of me and Castle or with his mother or daughter. There were some of me and Lanie, apparently we were best friends. There were some of Esposito and Ryan, some of my father, a few of my mother. All of these people cared about me a lot. I could tell. At this point, I wanted the party to end, but I didn't say anything. Maybe it would get better, or more comforting. Maybe I would remember my friends. Maybe I would remember my family...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, originally, this chapter was over before the little break thingie. I know, terrible, right? I know I know I should combine my chapters, but I really like naming them, and I was really happy with the titles of them. Hence insanely short chapters. :)<strong>


	5. Always

**SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER.**

**I decided to post chapters 4 and 5 without reviews, a) because i kinda feel like posting the whole thing and b) because I figured after the shortness of the chapters you guys would get kinda bored waiting a week for like 300 words. That's also why I'm gonna post chapter 6. **

* * *

><p>It was about 12:30 when everyone started leaving. First it was Ryan, he wanted to get home to Jenny. Then Lanie and Esposito, then my dad. Soon it was just me and Castle. He was cleaning up the kitchen while I looked through the pictures again. There was one photo that kept drawing me back. It was Castle and me, standing by a police car. We were wrapped in blankets, just looking at each other, smiling. I didn't know what it was about that picture, but it gave me a sense of safety. Contentment. Love.<p>

"Okay, the house is clean, your bed is turned down, and your jammies are on the dresser. Oh, and I brought you some wine."

Castle had pulled me out of my thoughts once more. I grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip before I stood up.

"Alright, well, thank you. I'm gonna go change. You can let yourself out if you like."

He looked hurt by my words, but all I could hear in his voice was concern,

"No way. I'm not going anywhere. I'll take the couch."

All I could do was stare back into his eyes. They're so...I don't know...but I can see the concern, and the stubbornness in them.

"Thank you."

He looked confused. Like it was rare for me to thank him.

"For what? I figured you'd be angry that I'm staying."

"For being there."

I was speaking in almost a whisper now. He was too, when he answered me.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. That's supposed to sound familiar ;) But, seriously, I apologize for the length (or lack there of) of my chapters. If I choose to write more stories, I hereby promise to never try to write a multichap again. I will make sure that they start out as suuuupppperrr long oneshots. Then break them into chapters if needed. <strong>


	6. Just a Dream

**OK, this one is actually not supposed to be long. This is probably the only chapter that I wanted to be short. Italics=Dreams. For this chapter anyways. And to answer your questions, no, this one did NOT take much time or effort, or writing talent. :) review if you're not mad about how short these chapters are? Or if you like the story... :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Castle? Are—are you th-there?"<em>

_I'm sitting in Castle's lap, my voice shaking. It's so cold. We're gonna die. Why did this happen?_ _Oh, he's playing with my hand now. Maybe. I can't tell._

"_Yeah I'm - I'm right here."_

"_I can't feel anything. I always thought-being a cop-I'd take a bullet...I never thought I'd freeze to death."_

_Castle hugged me closer, resting his head on mine. It takes him a moment, but he responds. _

"_Hey, we're not dead yet."_

_I looked to the side, trying to find something to focus on other than the cold, deadly freezer around me._

"_I just wish this was one of your books...and you could rewrite the ending."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For being me. For going rogue, and getting into this."_

_I manage to roll my eyes, trying to interrupt him, but I cant form words yet._

"_If we hadn't gone rogue-"_

"_Shh, shh, Castle...okay, shh...you were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late. Okay?"_

_I turned to my right, resting my head on his shoulder, trying to get closer to him. Trying to feel his warmth. Trying to hang on to the life that was slowly draining out of me. I speak in a soft whisper:_

"_Castle...thank you...for being there."_

"_Always."_

"_I just want you to know how much I lo-"_

_Love you. I tried to say it. I close my eyes, and that was it. No. NO! Wake up! Castle, I just want you to know how much I love you._

"Shh, shh, wake up, Kate, it's okay. You were dreaming, it's over now."

He hugged me tight, trying to get me as close to him as possible. I leaned my head against his shoulder, trying to compose myself. I stopped crying and looked up at him, at his eyes, and saw the concern, with a hint of...is that...happiness? Why would he be happy that I had a bad dream? I was about to ask him why he was happy, but instead i asked:

"Castle? How did you know to come in here?"

"Oh...um..I..heard you talking."

"Oh...so...this might sound weird but..um...did we ever almost die in a freezer?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided I'm going to post chapter 7, and then stop for the day, not only because my head hurts, but because chapter 7 is where it gets good, and I kinda wanna see reactions to that before I post more :) buahahahaha- - i mean hehehehe. Yes, I'm evil, I get that a lot. :) Review please? And by the way, if you have bothered to stick with my story through its insane ampount of short chapters, and you actually bother to read my notes, then I truely love you right now.<strong>


	7. Familiarity

**Hey! Look guys! A long chapter! Right over there next to the flying purple polka dotted pig!**

**Ok, so maybe I was naming things that don't exist here. Although this IS the longest chapter I have for you. It's not really long, but its probably a normal chapter size. I actually like this one a little bit. It seems more...I don't know, in character or something i guess. Also, surprise guest in the middle here...lemme know what you think!**

**Also, about those of you who want to sue me for the characters- they're still not mine. get over it. I did. :p**

**Now that that's over with, read on!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could literally smell the coffee. I walked out to the kitchen where there was a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes waiting for me. Castle could be really sweet sometimes. I look over, and the wine glasses from last night are still sitting out.<p>

"Morning Beckett. Pancakes are ready."

He smiled that smile that I haven't seen with anyone else. I, of course, smiled back. How could I not? He has that boyish charm that is so adorable on him.

"So I think I'm beginning to remember some things. Just little stuff. My love of pancakes, my favorite color, almost dying in a freezer with you, how I take my coffee-which is useless because it seems like you have that down-and also I remember, well I think I remember, having a boyfriend..."

His face fell. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about that. Just then there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, I saw his face. Then I remembered his name.

"Josh. Hi. What...um..what are you doing here? I mean, come in."

I looked around for Castle, and I saw him peeking out of my bedroom. He was watching Josh and me, which usually I would be really angry about, but I couldn't be mad. Not with that look on his face.

"I heard about what happened. About you getting shot. I came over as soon as my flight from Japan got in."

He started talking about his trip, but I wasn't really listening. Partially because all I remembered about him was his name, but mostly because I was worried about Castle. He was really upset. I wasn't sure why, we were just really good friends right? He just looked so hurt...

"...and then the tent collapsed, but luckily no one was in it anymore...are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, Josh, I'm fine, it's just..."

I bit my lip and looked up. I needed a nice way to say this. Especially because I couldn't remember him.

"...well, I think we should break up."

So much for sugar coating it...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As soon as I closed the door after Josh, Castle appeared from my room.

"You remembered his name. You saw his face and remembered his name."

I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to defend myself. I felt like he was angry with me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the words just came spilling out. I didn't even know I could talk that fast.

"Castle I'm sorry but I had already started remembering this morning. When I first woke up from my coma I was confused and overwhelmed and there was a man holding my hand and when I realized I didn't recognize you I was scared and I just feel- I feel like I'm losing more and more of myself everyday I don't remember something and I don't know how to-"

I interrupted myself with a quiet sob. Before I knew what was happening, I was crying into Castle's shoulder. He assured me that we would get through it, but I just kept crying. He must've held me for a good half hour before I finally fell asleep in his arms.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When I woke from my nap, I crawled out of bed to find castle in my kitchen again, making some pasta. I looked at my watch. 6:30.

"Castle, you should go home. Alexis probably misses you. I'll be okay on my own."

He looked my in the eye again. Every time he does that I feel that spark, and it's not just a spark of passion like in the movies. It was a spark of familiarity, of hope.

"Beckett, I really think I should stay."

He said that almost as if he were hinting at something. He seemed like he was almost angry that I would suggest that he leave.

"No, no Castle. Go home. Be with your daughter."

"Okay, look Beckett, I didn't want to say anything until I had to, but now I have to. We still haven't caught the man who shot you. Ryan and Esposito told me to be your protective detail. I can't leave"

"If you're that worried , have them put a real protective detail on me. Ones that have guns. In the meantime you need to go home and get some sleep."

"But-"

"No. I promise I'll call you if I get shot at again."

"Fine. But if you do get shot again, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't. Goodnight Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Beckett."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>As our favorite writer turned detective said- Until tomorrow everyone! Thanks for your reviews (which i would appreciate more of) and I will post more tomorrow...if i have the right incentive that is ;) you know what that means everyone! You want more Caskett-y goodnees? Press the little review button. All i need is a simple "more please!" from a couple of people, and you get chapter 8! And as an added bonus-CHAPTER 9! yay! Special, limited time offer! not really, I'll probably post the rest of it tomorrow. But only if you ask :) Lova ya guys!<strong>


	8. Two Months Later

**There are no excuses for this chapter. I am so, so very sorry. It's literally about 150 words. I will post chapter 9 also to try to make up for this.**

* * *

><p>"So you still haven't gotten your memory back?"<p>

"Nope. Not even a little."

At this point, I was starting to lose hope that I ever would remember. But Castle couldn't know that. That's why I tried to sound as cheery as possible. I assume he noticed, because he quickly changed the subject.

"So did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, actually, I loved it."

We had just watching Forbidden Planet at the Angelica. It was a lot of fun. He bought me Junior Mints and popcorn with extra butter. After the movie, we went to Remy's for burgers.

"What was your favorite part?"

"The part where I remembered seeing it before."

"Why Detective, that is the single best sentence I have heard all month."

With that, his eyes lit up and he smirked at me. As I smiled back I could tell that I was going to have a good week.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was kind of a lame chapter all together. I was just trying to work in that she was starting to get her memory back. In all honesty, this story would probably be fine without this chapter. On the bright side, at least it didn't take long to read it! :) right? no? Well chapter's 9 and 10 should be better. I hope...<strong>

**(and also, I realize that she lied in the beginning about not remembering, it was supposed to add to the shock, in some weird way. Like I said-Lame chapter.)**


	9. I Will Remember You

**Italics are dreams, bold italics are flashbacks. I hope this makes up for the lame excuse of a chapter that was chapter 8...**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I last saw Castle at the movies, but he calls every night to make sure that there were no attempts on my life that day. I had woken up almost three months ago, and still, nothing from the assassin. Also, no more memory than before. Just bits and pieces.<p>

"Okay Castle. Yes. Yes, I'm sure no one has tried to kill me. No. Tomorrow. Okay. Okay. Yes. Alright. Mhmm. Yes, okay, I promise. Okay. Bye."

It was 11:15 PM, and I was about to go to sleep when Castle had called. He finally let me go, but not before I promised to never go out alone. If I hadn't known any better, with how much he seemed to care about my safety and comfort, I would have said he was in love with me.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Flowers. Lots of flowers, on top of a body._

_Bullets flying by my head. Oof. Castle knocked me out of the way. I turned over to get up and - -_

I hit the ground with a thud. When I was trying to get up, I hit my head on the nightstand. That's when it happened. That's when I remembered everything.

It all came flooding back.

_**My fifth birthday party at Coney Island. Watching soap operas with my mom. Detective Raglan telling me that my mom was murdered. Standing in line for three hours to get one book signed by Castle. Arresting him at a launch party the day we met. Him taking Gina to the Hamptons and not me. Natalie Rhodes stealing my coffee. Castle breaking up with Gina. Going to see Forbidden Planet with Castle because Josh canceled. Raglan getting shot in the coffee shop. Castle bringing me flowers to cheer me up, calling himself my partner. The kiss. The amazing kiss before we saved Ryan and Esposito. Getting exposed to radiation. The dirty bomb. Almost dying in the freezer. Castle pulling all of the wires on the bomb, diffusing it. Castle telling me to walk away from my moms case. Telling Castle we were over, even though I knew he was right. Montgomery being the third cop. Castle carrying me out of the hangar, kicking and sobbing. Begging him to let me go, but knowing he couldn't. Castle's incessant apologies. Telling him I would never forgive him. Running back to the hangar and hugging Roy's dead body. The funeral. Getting shot, Castle knocking me down a second too late. The screams. Castle begging me to live. To stay with him. The last words he said to me before I lost consciousness. "I love you. I love you, Kate." **_

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? All questions will be answered in chapter 10! It is up to you to review! Reviewing gets the next chapter up that much faster! :)<strong>


	10. He Will be Loved

**OK, so chapter 10 is literally the shortest piece of writing to ever be called a chapter. I'm pretty sure it's a record. Seriously. But combined with the epilogue it makes a normal sized chapter...for me, that is... Really, this could have gone at the end of the last chapter. But like I said before, I really like naming chapters :)**

**Also, I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews! You're awesome.**

* * *

><p>Before I could change my mind, I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Castle's apartment. It was 2:45 AM, but I didn't care. I walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door.<p>

"Beckett? What's wrong? Is everything okay?

"I love you too, Rick."

I spoke in barely a whisper as I rushed forward and kissed him. This is my spot. This is where I stand.

...

Epilogue

"Well it's about time!" Lanie said with her usual attitude. "So now what? Oohh you guys are gonna get married aren't you? You gonna have little Castle babies?"

"Oh Lanie, grow up. Just because I kissed him last night doesn't mean we're gonna get married and have babies." Kate said with a smirk and her usual eye-roll

"Girl, Ima smack you. Now go get your man."

Beckett nodded, smiled, and walked out of the morgue and back up to her desk, Where Castle was waiting for her.

"Hey Becks! Do we have a case?" Instead of waiting for a response, he pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead and whispered: "I'm so glad you remembered. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't."

All she could think from then on was "Maybe one day we'll get married... Maybe we'll start a family... Just maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>So the epilogue was just Lanie's reaction to Kate's story. Also in the last line, Maybe = Hopefully :)<strong>

**Another thing, if you chose to review, since this is the last chapter, feel free to review the whole thing. Be a Grammar Nazi. I want this story to be awesome for future readers. You first few were my guinea pigs. Which in my case is a compliment. I love guinea pigs.**

**Reviews are like unicorns. They are magical things that bring me immense amounts of joy. That and cookies.**


End file.
